The present invention relates to an intestinal irrigation device comprising a waste collection bag and a rectal catheter, the rectal catheter has a first end for coupling with the waste collection bag and a free end for insertion into the rectum, the waste collection bag has a first wall circumferentially united with an opposing second wall and an inlet opening for irrigated waste.
The rectum is a temporary storage for faeces. As the rectal walls expand due to the materials filling it from within the desire to defecate increases. Peristaltic movements forces the faeces out of the rectum and the sphincter allows the faeces to pass out. If defecation for some reason is not attended to the faeces stays in the colon where more water is absorbed resulting in that the faeces hardens. This condition can be extremely painful, and can in severe cases involve fecal impaction, bowel obstruction and obstipation. Also paradoxical diarrhea where soft stool from the small intestine bypasses the impacted stool is seen as a major problem for many people.
A number of people are not able to move onto a toilet to defecate. The reasons for this may e.g. be traumas, deceases, age, or they may be newly operated. For example spinal cord injury patients require assistance when defecating. For these groups of bedridden people defecation is preformed laying in bed either as an unplanned event or helped by caring staff using various means for facilitating evacuation. These means can be a combination of stimulation, laxatives, suppositories, or other medical interventions or pure mechanical evacuation.
In summary many people have problems defecating e.g. due to their digestive system being constipated, because they are bedridden, or combinations of these conditions.
Enemas has been used since ancient times for aiding people evacuating their intestines. An irrigation liquid is administered to the intestines, preferably both the rectum and colon, via the anus. The irrigation liquid softens the hard faeces so it is able to evacuate suspended in the administered irrigation liquid.
In any of the above referred situations including having difficulties in defecation and suffering from involuntary defecation, e.g. encopresis, people may benefit from aided defecation.
A conventional transanal irrigation device consists of a silicone catheter provided with an inflatable balloon. The catheter is introduced in the rectum and the baloon is inflated to keep the catheter fixed inside the rectum, and further to prevent leakage via the anal canal during the subsequent irrigation. The faecal matter subsequently evacuated from the patient is collected in a bedpan or spills into the bed sheets or absorbent matter, such as towels, single use absorbent sheets, etc. This procedure is time consuming, not dignifying for neither the caring person nor the patient, it soils the environment both with irrigated matter and unpleasant smell and the patient needs washing afterwards.
New more hygienic and dignifying solutions for performing various degrees of intestinal irrigation are in great demand.